


Monster, meet Ghost; Ghost, meet Ninja

by Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl



Series: Phanniemay16 [14]
Category: Danny Phantom, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Crossover, Dannys confused, Day 21, Phanniemay 2016, a monster comes to Amity Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl/pseuds/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl
Summary: A ghost, a monster AND a ninja in one fanfic? YES! Now everything's possible!Wanna see some other unlikely combinations? Rare pairings? Deserted AUs?Now is your chance!Write what you would like to read in a comment or send me a message on Tumblr [the same username]!Satisfaction guaranteed!





	

He was so used to fight ghosts that when some strange monster appeared, he had no idea how to fight with it. Where should he aim to not hurt it? Ghosts were easier, they were already dead, therefore there was no need to worry about accidentally killing them.

So he just kept shooting ectorays at this big purple ugly creature, which was wearing some kind of garement a guy from school orchestra would.

He was just about to shoot another but REALLY big this time ectoray as the beast appeared immune to the smaller ones, when some red scarf caught his arm.

“No!” somebody shouted, his ectoray missed terribly, destroing the nearest building.

'Another thing to blame on me’ he thought when somebody landed beside him.

The newcomer was wearing some kind of black suit with a hole just for eyes and some red accents.

“Who the Ghost Zone are you?” Danny asked, his jaw halfway to the ground. It was so surreal he forget about the monster for a while. Does some kid in spandex with lasso-scarf really thought he can be a superhero?

“I am the Ninja” boy in black said like it was an actual concise answer. Young halfa however thought otherwise and was just staring at him in disbelief what he noticed and quickly added “Protector of the Norrisville!”

Danny was brutally reminded of the reality by the car which flew through him, thanks to his quick reflex and intangiblity.

“Great, so, ninja, if you don’t mind, I have a nasty problem here-”

“Just cut through his triangle” the term interupted him impatiently and run off to fight the monster.

Which, to Danny’s utterely dismay, hadn’t lasted long.

What surprised him was the fact that the monster was actually another boy.

He quickly flew other to them.

“Thanks for the help” he said blushing lightly. He wouldn’t normally said that, but if the boy - the Ninja - hadn’t stopped him, he would seriously hurt the monster boy. Or worse.

“That’s why I’m here” the Ninja answered a bit too pompously.

He took the boy and quickly disappeared using his scarf (and looking totally like Spiderman) leaving slightly confused halfa behind.

THE END


End file.
